Half Blood Host Club  A Bad Idea!
by the giggle bug
Summary: Set after defeat of Kronos. Camp is turned upside down by the arrival of 8 gorgeous new half-bloods at the same time as a prophecy. Uh oh! Especially when one is the child of a big three... First fanfic, R R please!
1. Goats in the host club, angry Kyoya

Ch. 1- Goats in the Host Club= Angry Kyoya!

Third person POV

After the promise the Gods made to Percy Jackson on claiming their children, more and more half-bloods were popping up all over America and even in other countries. Cabins to minor Gods and Hades were being built and when seven powerful demigods popped up in the middle of Japan only one goat- I mean man- was right for this job; you guessed it- Grover!

Percy POV

I had a weird dream, a seriously weird one, even for half-bloods. I was in a beautiful building with amazing architecture- all this time with Annabeth was really starting to rub off- and in front of me was a pair of doors leading to, music room three? Anyway, they opened and I was greeted with swirling rose petals- eww! Suddenly, several good looking guys in a kind of posh school uniform all opened their mouths and chanted, "Welcome to Ouran High School Host Club!"

WTF! What is a host club? Who cares, not me; but I'm pretty sure some Aphrodite kids would know. I snuggled back into my ocean blue duvet trying to fall asleep, after several dozen minutes of moving about trying to get comfortable I finally dozed of- only to find that same dream. Apart from, it wasn't me going to the host club- it was Grover…

Grover POV

I was nervous, I mean, who wouldn't be, pretending to be some rich Japanese aristocrat but at least it was only for a day- and even then I would have the mist. Wondering down the panelled corridor I asked a few girls where the Host Club was, for the members were my demigods, and I was pointed the right way after a lot of giggling and blushing and the girls falling into dream like trances. Weird right? Opening the doors to the infamous host club I was met with delicious looking petals and a bunch of guys looking stupid. Who wouldn't, posing like that? My entry put them into various states of confusion. Well, I am about to completely change their lives so I suppose it is fair.

Third Person POV

Hikaru stepped out of the Host Club welcome formation and stared at Tamaki.

"Hey, boss, don't we start hosting after another half an hour, right?"

"Hikaru," Kaoru whispered, "That guy needs to put on some trousers, and shave his legs."

Grover glanced down, puzzled. He thought he had put on the school's stiff black trousers but then remembered guiltily eating them as his stomach didn't do sushi.

Tamaki, yelping said, "Cover your eyes, Haruhi!"

"Sempai, you don't have to yell."

"But, but daddy must do everything in his power to help his little girl."

(Cue puzzled look from Grover.)

"Tamaki, I am not your little girl."

"Mommy, our child is being mean to me!" he wailed to a disdainful Kyoya.

"Be quiet Tamaki," Kyoya snapped, "I am trying to think where I've seen that new boy, Grover, before."

The twins stared at him and said in unison: "How do you know his name, he got here, like, today. Talk about creepy."

Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose, a simple move which was executed with surprising grace. "Ah, I remember, now, Mr Underwood, (Grover flinched at being addressed), if you would be so kind as to leave Japan immediately, it would be in the best interests of everyone. We don't want a satyr to frighten of the customers. If you disagree, I will have no other option to call in my police force- which is trained against creatures such as you."

Grover was stunned. "How do you know?"

"Oh, Kyo-chan knows everything goat man." Said Hunny

"Yes, it appears I do. Also, don't try any tricks, Mori and I can see through the mist. And yes us and Hunny know about half-bloods and the Gods." Kyoya said, looking like he does when Tamaki tries to wake him up- very scary.

Grover was left with no choice; he pulled out his pipes and played a sleepy tune, (Zelda's lullaby, lawl!) The hosts felt their lids getting heavier and heavier and even though they tried to fight it and soon everyone's eyes closed then everything faded to black…


	2. Hosts in America, confused Chiron

**Hosts in America, Confused Chiron!**

**Heyy, I just wanted to say hi. Do you like my story so far- I was wondering, if you wanted any specific pairings- just say coz I can't think of much. Have you guessed which one is the child of the big three yet? Review, review, review!**

Annabeth POV

Something was wrong, I could sense it. It wasn't very obvious, but I felt uneasy- a bit like all those years ago when Percy was about to join. Considering I was a powerful Demigod, this feeling might be important, but I didn't know who to tell. Mr D, Chiron and Percy all looked confused and worried. Sighing, I walked over to the cave Rachel now lived in, which Apollo had made surprisingly good improvements to.

Percy POV

That weird dream kept on repeating itself throughout the night and my mind kept on playing it over and over in my head. It was starting to bug me; which probably caused Annabeth to glance at me confusedly. I'm not surprised- she always says she's never seen my thinking face.

I heard Grover was on a really big mission in Japan- seven half-bloods in one place must be pretty rare, especially when they're all friends. He was supposed to return later today- to be ready for capture the flag for tomorrow. Annabeth, Beckondorf (who didn't die! Yay!) and I had all formed an alliance along with the Hermes cabin. We would have to be wary though- Ares and Apollo had some pretty mean fighters.

Haruhi POV

Okay, I am now seriously confused- has Tamaki-sempai kidnapped me again? No, he's here to and looks dead, no wait. He's breathing but his breaths are too shallow to be asleep, Tamaki was probably drugged, which explains why she couldn't move. She was drugged as well. The whole Host Club was.

Grover POV

This was an unusual bunch of half-bloods- some even knew about it but for some reason, did not want to go to camp. The dark haired one, Kyoya, sure looked scary; Mr D had said they were all sons of powerful Japanese aristocrats, except for the strange commoner girl. She looked nice. Argus was flying us back to camp, we would get there soon and the nature spell would wear off. I hope.

Third Person POV

The plane landed behind the big house and the spell was starting to wear off, the hosts would occasionally twitch or slowly move a limb. Hunny looked the worst and was pale and clammy. Mori kept trying to shoot glances at the older boy but was unable to because of the lullaby. The hosts were dropped off at the Big House and placed on several old and overstuffed armchairs. It seemed that it was affecting Kyoya the least as he was able to glance around and take in the surroundings and talk. Moments later, a man in a wheel chair came in….

"Welcome children, what I'm about to tell you will shock you and you will probably den-"

Hikaru butted in, "Yeah, yeah, old men. We know, already. Kyoya-sempai told us, we're half-bloods. Yippee! (sarcasm)"

Chiron was shocked; this Kyoya must be very resourceful, but was that a good thing? Clearing his throat, he faced the teenagers, who by now were fully in control of their limbs. "Well, if that is the case, I will take you to cabin 11, where you will be staying until you are determined. Any questions?"

Hunny raised his hand, "Um, are you really a centaur?"

"Yes. Anymore?"

Hunny did again, "Will you bring me my usa chan?"

Chiron was confused, this large group had arrives, already knowing about half bloods and now the little boy wanted an usa chan? Kyoya answered for him. "Usa chan is being flown over at this moment, along with all of our other belongings as we didn't have time to pack as we were kidnapped." He shot a glare at Grover who was nervously cowering in the corner.

Yes, Chiron was confused.


	3. sorry

**Sorry, I hate doing this but this story is not as popular as my other one and no reviewers, Death-kun doesn't count coz I made him, I feel as though I will stop this, or atleast not update regularly. If I get anymore reviews, I will probably continue so please review.**

**Giggle**

**xxx**


End file.
